Destiny: Light
by N7PhoenixFox
Summary: A quick piece of a Guardian who protects her Ghost. No one should be alone in the dark, and no one is expendable.


A post from my Tumblr. Short story of a Guardian and a Ghost from Destiny. Have a gander at my writing. Bare in mind I wrote this like 15 minutes ago at 5am in the morning.

The Hunter unleashed the last shot of her side arm upon the taken thrall. As she sheathed her weapon with one hand, the other went to retrieve the knife on her forearm. It would have been useless in anyone else's hands, but she was fast, and she would duck and dodge, slashing at all the creatures of the darkness.

She heard the shout of her Ghost, and she glimpsed its ice white shell which matched her armour. He had seen she'd run out of ammo, and there was another horde of thralls charging straight for her.

She watched in horror through the visor in her mask as the small white shape whizzed between the clawed beings in an attempt to distract them from her, to buy her time but he was quickly over run, and one twisted hand managed to hit her Ghost to the ground.

A shrill sound left her throat, echoed through her mask and pure panic flashed in her chest like wild fire. Her feet pounded on the ruined ground as she charged, armed only with her knife.

Her body moved like water. She was a Guardian, the final line of defence against the darkness and extinction. She was trained, and had honed her skills in battle and trials. Her arm snapped out, the blade cutting through flesh in precise, deadly motions.

Three down, then a clear path to her Ghost as he tried to rise from the dirt along with her. The knife fell from her hand as she was hit on the arm. Without any hesitation she threw herself towards the white shape who even now, tried to defend her.

Time slowed as she wrapped her arms around the only companion who had stuck by her side. They hit the ground together, her arms created a protective cradle which she would not allow to be broken.

The creatures swarmed onto them. Somehow in the chaos she found her feet and used her boost to free herself from the bulk of writhing enemies. As her Ghost clung to her shoulder with his last shreds of energy, she felt the void power crackle in her hands. Awoken by her anger, and boiled blood.

The tempest's bow formed in her hand, and she drew the string with conviction. She felt the power of it travel through her fingers, up to her arms and strengthen her shoulders. The arrow arched out and slammed into the mass.

As they were pulled into the flames of the void, the bright purple light which seemed to suck in the darkness, she released another bolt which exploded on impact, obliterating their foes.

The bow drew back into her hand, and she breathed heavily. "Ghost," she looked to her friend, who had been quiet on her shoulder. The light of his eye had dimmed, and she reached for him.

"You should not have done that, Guardian," his blue light flickered bright to dim as she spoke, as if that conveyed his emotion. "I am expendable. You are not. You are a Guardian, a Legend."

"No," she shook her head, and she held the hand he rested in higher towards her covered face.

"You are my light in the darkness," she told him, and she meant every word. Others might live on without their Ghosts, but she had seen those who had lost them and had haunted looks in their eyes.

"I will fight, and I will never retreat but I am only human. I could not face the endless darkness without your friendship. So no, you are not expendable. Not to me."

His light flickered again. "Understood, Guardian," he intoned, but she knew him well enough to know his own little traits. He was pleased by her words; their bonds of friendship were strong, and each fight only strengthened them.

"If we die, we die together," she nodded her head. "No one should be alone."

Her Ghost managed to find his perch upon her shoulder once more, and together they rose from the cave to see the sky above the planet.

And they had survived to live another day. To fight side by side.

—

Just something quick I wrote in the early hours of the morning. When I played the taken king (SPOILERS) I was literally distraught when we found Tempests Ghost had been killed and separated form his Guardian. I was so mad.

Then as I've been playing more, I stared to wonder what my character would do if she lost her Ghost, and I don't think she would be the same.

Those times when you enter the darkness, and your Ghost lights the way, can you imagine what it would be like to not have that? Scary. The Guardians face war and darkness everyday of their lives, it would be sad to loose that light, that small voice which talks to you when you're alone in enemy territory.

Probably thinking too much into this but there would have been many times in my life when I would have loved my own Ghost. Friendship, and companionship and a light in the dark. Such a good idea really.

Anyway, enough of my rambling. This was just a little something. Ghosts are not expendable! Need that on a t-shirt.


End file.
